


F*** Your Feelings Out

by Jacqueemackee



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, First Time Topping, Jonas had a bad day, Jonas needs help, M/M, Mitch is useful, Mitch makes it better, Mitch provides, Rage, Roughness, angsty smut, cinnamon roll is mad, consensual roughness, rage outlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueemackee/pseuds/Jacqueemackee
Summary: Jonas is angrier than he thinks he's ever been before. He wants to stomp and scream and smash something but he can't even vent because he's fighting so hard just to contain these dang red lights. Mitch is a master of rage, he'll know what to do.... right?Takes place anytime after Mitch beats up Neil.





	F*** Your Feelings Out

Jonas was having a bad day.

It started with Dean, because  _of course_  it did. Sugary cereal was for the kids, it was making him fat, Jonas was acting all uppity, wanted to be treated like an adult but kept acting like a kid. He needed to learn  _respect._

At school, Neil and his buddies were being their usual obnoxious selves. They didn’t lay a finger on him, not after last time, but the hissed comments and slurs spewed forth every time they passed him in the hallway. He didn’t care about Carmen, not anymore, but she was angry over him not helping with her homework and was fueling the rumor mill that he was turning degenerate just like Mitch.

Everything in the world was pissing him off and he was just so  _angry_.

But the powers were the worst of it all today. When he had bad days before, he could clench his fists and stomp around and rant to his friends and snarl under his breath the whole way home to let off steam before he had to fix his face into polite “yessirs” and “no sirs” at home.

And he couldn’t. Not anymore. Because the slightest little slip of control and the red lights would come out, wreaking havoc or outing him as a freak just by existing. He’d given a bathroom stall one little punch and the toilet paper dispenser had snapped off and gone careening across the floor.

So he was upset and frustrated and pissed off and so darn  _tired_  of being perfectly in control of his emotions the entire dang day and he was just.. he was so  _done._

Sue and Dean and the other kids were out for a couple hours and Sydney could cover for him and Jonas needed to just let this out, let this  _all_  out, before he could play nice and act normal and fake respect and pretend nothing had happened again. He wanted to  _wreck_  something. Someone. He didn’t know what.

But he knew who might.

Almost without meaning to, he found that his skateboard had taken him right to Mitch’s trailer. His aunt’s car was gone. Mitch was inside, he was sure. Jonas was so close, he could feel it. He just needed to get inside, and then he could let the lights loose, let them swirl with all the rage he’d been fighting to keep inside all day and….

He knocked, hard, and tried not to think about how his powers might be enough to break an entire door down.

“I ain’t buyin’ nothin!” yelled Mitch from inside.

“It’s me,” Jonas replied.

“Joey?!?” Jonas heard footsteps, hard and fast, then Mitch was frowning at him in surprise. “What’s wrong? You didn’t say you were comin’. What happened?”

“Let me in, Mitch. Please, let me in. You gotta. I can’t. Control…..” Jonas couldn’t get the words out.

“Sure, Spots, sure. Come in.” Mitch pulled him in, shut and locked the door, but just looked down at him a minute instead of slinging an arm around his shoulders like usual. “Joey?”

The red lights swirled up and around Jonas in a rush of release. “I- I can’t- today- it- it  _sucked_ \- so  _bad_ \- and I had to- can’t let it show- just so  _mad_ \- and I need- need- wanna  _hurt_  something- just whale on- and I can’t-”

Mitch knew that look. It was the look on his face as a kid when he got beat up by bullies twice his size. The look that convinced Freddie to teach him how to fight and, later, give him his switch blade. Jonas was so close to doing something really, really stupid, with or without the fiery lights making his face glow. Mitch had to do something first.

“Punch me.”

“-and I just- wait, what?”

“You know you can’t hurt me, Spots. You tried in your bedroom and I took every hit, ‘member? So punch me. Just with your fists and not your powers ‘cuz damn, you look like you could smash this whole place down right now.”

“I can’t hit  _you_ , Mitch. I’m not mad at you and- hey! Quit poking me! I’m trying to and- stop! Hey, that tickles! You jerk! Enough with the poking! You-” THWACK.

“Yeah, Joey, come on.” Mitch let the first swing connect with his chest and then caught the second in his hand. Jonas swung with his left and Mitch let the first hit again, then blocked the next, letting the impact move him back a step. Right, left, up, down, brace, then step back. “Harder, Spots, come on, give it to me.” It felt like the best type of dance. His precious Joey flaming with rage and the lights sparking up with each impact, Mitch guiding them back punch by punch to his room, through the door, dodging a hit so Jonas’ fist smacked the door shut, then shifting back until one strong shove from Jonas knocked him onto the bed. And still Jonas kept swinging, climbing right up after him, straddling Mitch’s hips and pushing his shoulders down into the mattress then catching his wrists and pinning those down, too, and Mitch couldn’t help it, having Joey close just felt so damn  _good_  he arched up into him and suddenly they were kissing, hard and deep and hungry, and Mitch felt like he was drinking in Joey’s rage.

Mitch moaned into Joey’s mouth. He closed his eyes against the red lights burning so close now, feeling like heat along every inch, letting Joey take and take and take. Joey felt so good pinning him down like this, his body heavy and insistent and intoxicating spread out over Mitch’s and Joey  _needed_  him right now, needed Mitch, of all people, needed to get the anger out and Mitch was here, he was here and he could take it, could take whatever his cute Joeybean served up and it was good, so good. Spots couldn’t hurt him.

Mitch broke the kiss when he couldn’t breathe anymore, tilted his head up to gasp for air, but he couldn’t risk Joey thinking too hard, pulling back, regretting this. “C’mon, babe. Mark me up. Really sink your teeth in.”

Joey growled, actually  _growled_ , high-pitched and frustrated but there all the same and lunged forward to suck a mark into Mitch’s neck. Oh God, it was so good, he was claiming Mitch, everyone would know Mitch was his and it was good, so good. “Yeah, Spots, like that. Don’t stop. I can take it.” He wriggled his hips in encouragement and Jonah slammed them down with his own, keeping him still, and  _fuck_ , Jonah was hard. “Use your  _teeth_ , Jojo.”

Jonah pulled up, gasping, and looked down at Mitch in confusion. “I can’t- I can’t do that- I might hurt you.”

“Naw, Spots, didja hear me say, ‘ow’?”

“What? No, but-”

Mitch broke Jonas’ grip with a quick push-twist of his wrists, reached around Jonas’ glorious stomach, and grabbed two handfuls of ass. He grinded up into Jonas nice and slow, letting him feel that he was hard, too, and grinned when he saw pink swirling around the red.

“If I don’t like it, I’ll say, ‘ow,’ Jojo. Or I’ll shove ya offa me. Or both. But fer now….” He grinded again, harder this time. “Give it to me, Spots. I can take it rough.”

“I- oh- I-” Jonas squirmed against him, gasping as their dicks rubbed together through the shorts, arms shaking from holding himself up. “P-promise you’ll tell me if I hurt you? I don’t want- I just- need-”

Mitch leaned up to nip at Jonas’ ear and was rewarded with a shocked squeak. “You can’t hurt me, Joeybean. Now c’mon, make with the angry som’ more. Let it alllll out.”

“But if-”

“I’ll  _tell_  ya if it  _hurts_. Now you get goin’ or I’ll get leavin’.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Jonas shoved his hands up Mitch’s shirt and swept them all the way up to his shoulders, letting his whole weight crash down onto Mitch as he started licking and sucking.

“Yeah, babe, c’mon. Do whatever ya like. Anything.”

Jonas devoured him from neck to waist, then back up, before crashing their lips together in a searing kiss, plunging his tongue into Mitch’s mouth again and again.

When Jonas tore his mouth away, dropping his head to pant into Mitch’s neck, Mitch slowly wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. “I got ya, Joey. I got ya.”

“I just- this feels so good- you’re so good- but I’m still- so angry- and I don’t know how- have to get it out-”

“How long ya got, Glowbug?”

“Two, maybe three hours?”

"And the rage is jus' raging, yeah? Makin' ya feel all hot and wild and like you could jus' burn the whole world down, huh? And ya need to get it out? Slam and bite and claw and thrust an' just whateve' the fuck ya feel like 'til you're on fire with it and ya burn and burn 'til ya rage it all out?"

"Yes, that, yes, please, Mitch, I need to, help me, tell me what to do."

"You trust me, Jojo?"

"......yes. Yes, Mitch, I trust you. Please tell me, I feel like I'm on fire and- and the rage and the way you described it- and the lights are like burning and-"

"'Nuff to do what I say?"

"....is it illegal?"

"Nah, Joeybean, and it'll feel good, too."

"Then I'll do it, I promise. Tell me Mitch, tell me  _now."_ The red lights started to swirl closer again, more menacing, as Jonas lost patience and control. Mitch just grinned up at him, lazy and predatory, and stroked Jonas' hair before answering.

_"Fuck me."_

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately kept it vague as to how far Mitch & Jonas have gone before this (up to your imagination, dear reader!) but Jonas has definitely *not* topped before and is not at all used to being assertive or demanding.
> 
> Might be trigger-y? Mitch refers to being roughed up before in this chapter and the next but I don't specify whether it was sexual or not. Read/interpret how you wish.


End file.
